Ben Tennyson (Classic)/Omniverse
After the events of Ultimate Alien, Ben is left to be a sole hero after Gwen and Kevin leave for college. However, Grandpa Max has other plans. He teams Ben up with a Plumber rookie just out of training, Rook Blonko. Ben does not want to have a partner and tries refusing Rook, but in vain. Setting their differences aside, the two soon learn to work as a team and look out for each other. By Episode ''The More Things Change: Part 1 '''11 years old Ben:' Ben as Four Arms fought Malware. While at first it appeared that Ben was winning, Malware managed to grab the Omnitrix and forced Ben to revert back to human. Malware confronted Ben and taunted him about his defeat, which allowed just enough time for the Omnitrix to activate again. Ben transformed into Feedback and used his energy absorbing and redirecting powers to quickly defeat Malware. ''The More Things Change: Part 2 A Jolt From The Past '''11 year old Ben': Ben as Stinkfly fought a Megawhatt. After reverting, he grabs a Mr. Smoothy cup and traps the Megawhatt in it. Thinking that he has won, the Megawhatt escapes the cup and duplicates. Ben remembers he has Feedback and turns into him. He sucks the energy out of the Megawhatts, which make them go to sleep. ''Trouble Helix Have I Got A Deal For You It Was Them So Long, And Thanks For All The Smoothies Ben and Rook check out a mysterious ghost ship. Later on after meeting old enemies, Ben has to use Alien X to save the universe from a raging bomb. When Ben transformed back from Alien X, he gained a green and white jacket that had a hoodie, and a number 10 logo on it. Hot Stretch Of Predators And Prey: Part 1 '''16 year old Ben': Ben is attacked by Khyber and his pet. He turns into Crashhopper to battle, but Khyber's pet turns into Mucilator and falls on Crashhopper, so Ben turns into Armodrillo and throws Mucilator. Mucilator later turns into Slamworm and goes underground, attacking Armodrillo. Armodrillo turns into Heatblast and chases after Khyber, but meets a surprise attack by Crabdozer. Heatblast tries to turn into Humungousaur, but becomes a new alien named Ball Weevil. At first Ben didn't know how to use Ball Weevil's powers, but then spits a ball and rolls around uncontrollably before seeing that the ball can explode. Crabdozer counters this by turning into Terroranchula. Ball Weevil flees, but Khyber defeats him by redirecting one of his balls. Ball Weevil reverts back into Ben and falls down unconscious. ''Of Predators And Prey: Part 2 Ben eventually discovers from Khyber that Malware is the true threat. Outbreak Many Happy Returns Gone Fishin' Blukic And Driba Go To Mr. Smoothy's Malefactor Arrested Development Bros In Space Ben Again Store 23 Special Delivery Showdown: Part 1 Showdown: Part 2 16 year old Ben regains Feedback. Tummy Trouble Vilgax Must Croak Rad While You Were Away The Frogs Of War: Part 1 The Frogs Of War: Part 2'' Category:Biographies